clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Raven Villareal
Raven Villareal is the daughter of Phoenix Villareal and Francisco Carlin. She was conceived accidentally in the 12th episode and born before the 13th episode, of Road to Fame. Description Raven was born to famous parents, meaning from birth she was famous. She has her father's auburn hair and wears black clothing to represent how her mother dresses. Raven's style is quite edgy/gothic as that is how both Francisco and Phoenix dress and her hair is medium length, and she has got the Villareal eyes, but not as bright as the genes for the eye colors are fading as the generations go on. When Raven reached childhood, she looked a lot more like Phoenix than Francisco and had her ears pierced for her birthday. Raven recently met her new friends Nita and Koda from the rags to riches series and they get along really well. Toddlerhood Raven aged up in the 13th episode of Road to Fame with the clingy trait and looks similar to both her parents. She seemed to enjoy spending time with her father, Fran when he read her a book and liked wondering around the house. Raven also enjoyed spending time with her mom's cat Salem. Raven went with her parents to visit Willow, Yona and their kids Koda and Nita, where the toddlers all had a play date at the farm. Despite having been born to famous parents and having a different life than Nita and Koda, Raven liked spending time with them and they all became friends. Towards the end of Raven's toddlerhood, her parents got married. She was shown to be a very happy toddler when Summer looked after her and especially when she was seen outside with her parents, especially playing with her dad Fran and talking to her mom Phoenix. Childhood Raven aged up in the 15th episode of Road to Fame with the Creativity aspiration and the Creative trait. Raven's style is very similar to her toddler clothes as her parents were still dressing her and they also allowed her to get her ears pierced since they had a few themselves. Trivia *She is older than Nita *Her name represents the Raven, witches bird. *She likes to wear black, like her mom but has her dad's red hair. **Raven is the third red-headed sim born into the series after Faith and Cody. ***Although Raven is the second girl in the family to have red hair, the first was Faith. *She is the first famous child in the series, as she was born to a famous parent. *Her mother, Phoenix Villareal made her dresses by cutting her own shirts and making them into dresses. *She enjoys spending time with Salem, her cat. *She is a notable newcomer. *Raven is the first toddler where her parents got married during that stage in her life, on-screen. *Clare referred at Raven with the words "She's going to be fire!" *Raven is the fourth child in the series to have pierced ears. Charlotte-Rose was the first and Indigo and Violet were the second and third. *Her godmother is Summer. *She is British, Spanish, and Swedish. Category:Fifth generation Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Villareal Category:Accidental Babies Category:Del Sol Valley Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Child